luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Decker
Chloe Decker is a homicide detective working in Los Angeles as a member of the LAPD. While investigating a murder at the Lux nightclub, Chloe encounters Lucifer Morningstar, the former ruler of Hell, who is now living on Earth. Lucifer assists Chloe on the case (despite her protests) and the two end up forming a professional relationship as a detective-consultant duo. History Chloe's father was a detective with the L.A.P.D., while her mother was a second-rate actress. As a teenager, Chloe had a role in a low-budget movie, Hot Tub High School, in which she appears topless. Though she gained some very minor fame for the role, Chloe realized that this line of work wasn't for her and decided to become a police officer like her father. Unfortunately, her father died when she was 19. While leaving the funeral, Nick, a paparazzo, took it upon himself to break into the funeral and take pictures of Chloe. In return, Chloe punched his camera, breaking the lens, and gave up acting for good. At an unspecified time, she met her husband, Dan, who also works in the LAPD, and together they had a daughter named Beatrice (nicknamed "Trixie"). Chloe and Dan are now separated, as Chloe believes he would always put work before his family and never make time for them. Lucifer Chloe meets Lucifer after an aspiring musician, Delilah, is killed in a hit-and-run just outside Lucifer's club, Lux. Lucifer had used his influence to coax her into the spotlight and, though he treats most of humanity with bemused indifference, becomes interested in finding Delilah's killer, becoming the unwanted partner of Chloe. Thanks to Lucifer's powers of persuasion, he is able to find out enough information about the killer from psychiatrist Linda and track him down. The culprit, Delilah's manager Jimmy, intended to create a spike in music sales with the untimely demise of the singer. In a fit of rage, Jimmy shoots both Chloe and Lucifer - the bullets have not effect on the latter, and Lucifer makes sure to give Jimmy his punishment before rushing Chloe to the hospital. While Chloe recovers (and tries to figure out who this guy really is), Lucifer decides that it would be fun to punish criminals in L.A. Chloe is released from the hospital but put on medical leave. She spends her time digging into Lucifer's past - or trying to, as it seems like "Lucifer Morningstar" didn't exist five years ago and, more interestingly, why the bullets barely phased him. A new case, however, diverts Chloe's attention as she responds to a murder: a movie star’s son had died in a car crash which appears to be the result of the paparazzo chasing him. The same paparazzo, Nick, confesses to the crime but Chloe isn't so sure. Though Chloe despises Nick for crashing her father's funeral decades ago, the evidence doesn't add up. Enter Lucifer, who is keen on helping solve another case. Chloe uses Lucifer's ability to get the truth from Nick, who ends up telling them that he is covering for someone, though the "interview" is cut short by Dan who considers the case closed. He also reminds Chloe that she is still on leave. Does Chloe have feelings for Lucifer? Personality Chloe is a very uptight and by-the-books cop who takes pride in her work. This makes her the exact opposite of Lucifer; she constantly berates him for his unorthodox methods and behavior (save for a few instances where she sees them getting results; in which case she will occasionally play along). Due to her skepticism surrounding the Palmetto case, she is unpopular in her department and has few friends - no one wants to be her partner. Chloe seems to be perplexed by Lucifer, constantly dismissing his claims of being the Devil while also admitting that there is something abnormal and inexplicable about him. Despite this, she admits that she enjoys his company and is hurt when she feels that he is being dishonest with her. She has been known to tease him on occasion, much to Lucifer's chagrin. Abilities * Marksmanship: Chloe has an excellent aim with a gun. * Mystical Immunity: Chloe is somehow immune to Lucifer's powers of coercion when they are used towards her, much to his surprise. She is still affected by other powers, such as Chronokinesis, as she was still shown frozen when time was stopped by a different angel. Appearances * Pilot * Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil. * The Would-Be Prince of Darkness * Manly Whatnots * Sweet Kicks * Favorite Son * Wingman * Et Tu, Doctor? * A Priest Walks Into A Bar * Pops * St. Lucifer Trivia * Lauren German was announced as the actor playing Chloe Decker on March 10, 2015.Lauren German to Co-Star in Lucifer * The character's name was originally Chloe Dancer, before the surname was changed to Decker. References Images External links * Category:Pages Needing Content Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Female characters Category:Resurrected